sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempus Fugit
Atlantis Full episode can be found here Daniel Jackson concludes another diplomatic session with the Olim which leads to little fruit. He's much more interested in Atlantis and all it's cultural ins and outs. He sees that while the others are more aggressive and want to maintain their distance from the Olim, he's all for peace with them. There's plenty of questions and pitifully few answers. Daniel is disgusted with it and walks away. Before he does though, he notices a strong tension between John and Larrin, and out of concern for Samantha, questions him on it. John is defensive, but agrees to explain later. He searches for Rafaela whom he knows was studying a fwe ancient devices, and has Chuck find her via Atlantis's systems. He notices that Laura Cadman has improved leaps and bounds as well, from a wheelchair to now only needing a breather after walking up stairs. She and Chuck obviously share a love of things irreverant. Daniel's happy to see Atlantis's people having fun again. Finding Rafaela in the lab, he quickly jokes around with her about living on the mainland. He also speaks with her about her position on AR-1 and how she's grown accustomed to their recon or escort missions. OZ12 has since become a memory to her despite the ickyness of it. Just as she's speaking though, she hands Daniel an innocous looking ball and wham, Daniel is suddenly transported somewhere. He has no clue where he is, but recognizing the design as Lantean, he quickly is able to translate a nearby console. It tells him that it can't access the widenet systems during a battle, and after asking to see, the entire floor become transparent and Daniel sees sevearl Lantean Warships fighting a desperate battle against the Wraith. Watching the ships trade blows, and evntually the Wraith are defeated, Daniel realizes what's happened and he asks the computer where and where he is. The computer replies that he's at the Elyssium Shipyards, and the year is 99 years into the Wraith Lantean War. A war the Lanteans eventually lost. Get out of this alive if it kills him...? Daniel quickly tries to get the device to activate again, but it's useless, either it's out of power or something else Daniel doesn't know has happened. Thinking about it, he realizes that either Janus or another Lantean experimenting in time travel must have created this device. The ship he's on is called the LWS Thor which brins a small chuckle to him, but even so, Daniel is worried given what he sees on the screen. A giant snowflake like city is burning in space, and Daniel eealizes that he's standing on the brink, one of the last major engagements of the Lantean WRaith War. Before he can really come up with a good plan, a technician finds him in the Lab, Daniel manages to smooth talk his way out of it, and he's glad he's wearing Traveler clothing to look the part. Following the ship's directions, he's able to make it to the hanger where evacuations are proceeding via jumper and other small craft. He's surprised no one has detected his gene therapy, but it's possible that they simply aren't looking. Getting on a Jumper heading down to the planet, Daniel finds himself being asked questions by the Lantean pilot.She asks him hard quesitons about whether humanity is appreciative of all the Lanteans have done against the Wraith. Daniel manages to talk his way out it, and even consoles the Lantean woman. The Ceremony When they land, he's made such an impact on the Lantean woman that she asks him to accompany her to the "ceremony". Daniel is hesitant, but he agrees seeing as he's more likely to find someone who knows about the time travel device than on his own. He finds out the Lantean woman's name is "Kiana". The ceremony turns out to be a funeral, a ceremony to honor all those who have died in the battle. Daniel recognizes the illusionto the Elyssium Plains and is again moved. A speaker begins to take his place, and that's when Daniel finds Janus among the crowd. Seeing him, Janus gives him the cold shoulder right off the bat, Daniel is a little surprised especially after having read the report of the alternate timeline Elizabeth Weir. To his surprise though. Janus turns around and confronts him. In not so many words, Janus deduces right away that Daniel is from the future. Daniel is confused, but maintains his cool. Janus tells them they'll stay for Colonel Atreus's words, then leave for teh LWS Aurora. Atreus Colonel Atreus is to Daniel's utter shock, a doppleganger of John Sheppard. Daniel asks a few simple questions to Janus which are answered promptly, leading Daniel to realize that yes, Atreus is John's ancestor. Atreus speaks of the war, and how he doesn't expect to survive. The true victims of this war are those who aren't ready to die. It's a moving speech despite its dark undertone. Janus Janus quickly takes control of the situation as soon as Daniel gets in his lab by stunning him. Daniel is more than a little surprised but upon waking up, realizes that Janus knows what he's doing. Janus admits that he does know how to send Daniel back, but Daniel quickly notices that Janus is much more defeatist and even bitter than Weir's report said. Janus knows that Atlantis will end up in the Hoag's Object galaxy. He questions why he should send Daniel back to Hoag's Object or even Pegasus, and says if he does that, then why shouldn't he save his own people? It's a long and snarky conversation, with Daniel finding out about Janus's hidden lab, the Attero device, along with much more on Lantean history. Eventually Janus is ready to send Daniel back, and leaves Daniel somewhat confused with his last words to him. Atlantis Now back in Hoag's Object, Daniel is shocked to find that no one even noticed he was gone since he went back to the same second he left. He reports his trip to Sam and John, and little comes of the experience since they don't know where Janus's Lab is. in a slightly darker vein, John confesses what happened with Larrin to Daniel, but he also adds that she tried again later, and John stopped her since she wouldn't explain herself. Daniel tells John that he's sorry he pried, but overall the two men are alright with each other. Remember A little while later, Atlantis holds a ceremony to remember the lives lost in the battle of Asuras a year ago, as well as the memory of Pegasus. One by one each 'important' member of Atlantis goes up and speaks, with Carson's speech about how he's come to forgive what happened to him and find Atlantis as his home even her in Hoag's Object. Danielis more than disturbed when John's speech is very similar to Atreus's,but with the added glint of hope, something Daniel didn't see in Atreus.\ Notable Quotes Notes *Janus indeed did invent the time travel sphere in his time on the LWS Aurora *Tempus Fugit is technically a crossover with Stargate: Aurora written by LanteanGeneral *This is one of the most popular Dark Frontier Episodes to date, if fan feedback is to be trusted. *Originally, Todd was going to appear in this episode, but given the logistics of the battle of Elyssia, it was canned. *Atreus is John Sheppard's ancestor, A line Janus has speaks to Atreus's Lineage. *it has been a year since the failed battle of Asuras Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes